crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Julia-B184/The Division - Part Two
August 12, 2582 AKO Finalizer, Orb Union Space Alvor Danielsen strode into Finalizer's conference room, followed by Captain Viktor Gardner. Slade Wilson was close behind him, holding a folder and followed by Commander Deviss, Winter Schnee, and Qrow Branwen. Many Knights of Ren respectfully stood up once these figures entered the room, but Danielsen quickly gestured for them to remain seated as he approached the table and was handed the folder that Slade held. "Knights of Ren, I'd like to thank you for hearing us out." Danielsen started, nodding to the group gathered on the other side of the table. "And allowing Chief Representative Wilson and Commander Deviss here." "Yeah, but what's Branwen doing here?" Aron asked, earning some murmurs of agreement. "He killed Elias." Qrow frowned and began to step forward, but Deviss held up a hand and shook his head before turning to face Aron. "Agent Branwen is present for extra security, as is Agent Schnee. We are on your warship surrounded by troopers aligned with the Knights of Ren." This answer seemed to satisfy Aron, who leaned back in his chair and nodded. He didn't look extremely happy about it, but he didn't oppose it any more. Danielsen looked around the room. "Any more questions?" He asked, getting uncomfortable silence in return. "I'm being honest. If you have any more questions, please ask now. We're here to cooperate." Many of the Knights shook their heads to signal that they had no more questions, and the others simply remained silent and looked ready to listen. Nodding, mostly to himself, Danielsen took a deep breath. "While a great many people see the Knights of Ren as heroes..." Danielsen began. "Due to your recent actions, there are some who would prefer the term vigilantes." He could see a wave of discomfort across the seated Knights. "You have operated with unlimited power and minimal government supervision, ignoring orders to suit your own needs. And that is something that the Orb Union can no longer tolerate." Some Knights rolled their eyes, while others nodded quietly and others seemed to contemplate what Danielsen was saying. Either way, they all hung onto his words in anticipation. "So, the New United Nations have formed the Helios Accords." Danielsen set the folder on the table for the Knights to see, a thick stack of papers inside and the folder itself bearing the crest of Helios combined with that of the New United Nations. "The Knights of Ren will become a government-commissioned group. You have abused the authority we gave you in the Civil War, and as a consequence you can no longer be trusted to lead yourselves." Now many of the Knights began to speak up in protest, not wanting to sacrifice their power like this to ADVENT. Especially those not present at the shouting match between Kylo and Svea, who had no idea that this was even a problem due to being locked out of the loop. Danielsen held up a hand for silence, which partially succeeded. "After all we've done for you, you're screwing us over like this?" Svea demanded. "Baroness, your recent actions and for that matter your beginnings did more harm than good to the Orb Union and the Coalition. That's not including the multiple times you've refused to listen to government orders. You make unauthorized deviations from patrol, execute rogues without proper trial and interrogation, and no more than a week ago you slaughtered each Sentinel and Acolyte in the Temple of Dusk despite explicit commands to apprehend." Danielsen responded in a steely tone. "You brought this upon yourselves." The room fell silent after that, with Svea and the rest of the Knights left wordless. However, one of them did speak up after a moment. "What happens if we refuse these accords?" Danielsen paused, turning to Wilson, then to Deviss, and back to the Knights of Ren. "Then the New United Nations will have no choice but to apprehend you, and if you go too far out of line, execute you for high treason." This statement hung over many of the Knights, though Kylo Ren spoke up as well. "What, exactly, will become of the Knights of Ren that comply with the accords?" "Well, a change of apparel is probably in order." Wilson cut in. "Sinister black and red does kind of scream 'evil'." Nier admitted sheepishly, earning a few nods. "And you'll have to cooperate more with the ADVENT government, seeing as you're going to be made a section of the military." Danielsen elaborated. "You will be closer to a special forces unit." After Danielsen answered Kylo's question, no more of the Knights spoke up. They sat quietly in contemplation, giving sideways glances to their allies. "Talk about it amongst yourselves." Danielsen said before gesturing to Captain Gardner, who followed him out of the room. Soon after, Deviss, Slade, Schnee and Branwen followed. Category:Blog posts